What Lies Beneath
by GryphonXV
Summary: Uma dúvida pode ser normal... mas deixar de acreditar nas próprias qualidades seria saudável? Não basta se abater, você também tem de provar. "Então prove que eu não sou um perdedor e que me deseja..." E Shitara apenas via defeito em seus óculos, pois o corpo de Konno era muito mais do que poderia desejar. (Lemon Shitara x Konno)


So what you trying to do to me / Então, o que está tentando fazer comigo?  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies / É como se não pudéssemos parar, somos inimigos  
But we get along when I'm inside you / Mas nos damos bem quando estou dentro de você  
You're like a drug that's killing me / Você é como uma droga que está me matando  
I cut you out entirely / Te elimino totalmente  
But I get so high when I'm inside you / Mas eu fico tão excitado quando estou dentro de você

Animals - Maroon 5

* * *

— Certo... Pode deixar, que eu aviso ao Shitara. Até mais.

Seus lábios repuxavam-se em um sorriso bobo enquanto falava ao telefone com sua tão querida Bambi, apelido que a sênior recebeu por ter grandes olhos brilhantes segundo Hanatsubaki Karen, melhor amiga da mesma. Se os seus pais, ou pior, Tamami, sua irmã mais velha, soubessem que andava a sair com uma garota que aparentemente queria ter dois namorados ao mesmo tempo, o mataria.

Konno sorriu nervosamente enquanto se olhava no grande espelho que tinha no quarto, pensando na forma em que se vestiria durante o próximo encontro... Bem, enquanto mantinha um visual de "irmão mais velho" e sério, Shitara parecia ligar mais para a classe e refinamento. Deveria variar um pouco ou manter seu estilo? Estava tão confuso... Nunca se envolvera com uma garota antes, então sentia sua cabeça fervilhar sempre que tinha de tomar esses tipos de decisões.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir competir com aquele cara..."

Seu rosto assumiu um tom rosado quando pensou na forma como as coisas vinham andando entre os três ultimamente... A maneira com que Bambi tocava em Shitara era desconcertante! Sem contar que sentia-se um pouco distante dos dois... era quase como segurar vela para a sua própria namorada com outro cara! Suspirou e lembrou-se do outro dia no shopping, quando fora escolhido por aquele estranho programa de TV a mudar seu visual e transformá-lo em um "príncipe"... Eles o tinham chamado de cara perfeito, então era bonito, mesmo que não se considerasse tanto; e como brinde pela participação, ganhara todas as peças de roupa, embora não se imaginasse vestindo nenhuma delas.

"Esses óculos... a maneira como eu me visto... provavelmente o Shitara nem deve me ver mais como um rival, já que ela nem me dá tanta bola como dá pra ele."

Pôs as mãos no rosto, se perguntando se deveria desistir de vez daquela garota e, por fim, com uma expressão sem graça e decepcionada, pegou o telefone para avisar a Shitara sobre o encontro, assim como tinha prometido.

— Ah... Shitara, aqui é o Konno.

— Konno... O que você quer?

O rapaz de cabelos verde e olhos da mesma cor suspirou, sabendo que tinha ligado para o platinado em uma péssima hora... Provavelmente Shitara estava em algum ensaio de piano ou algo do tipo, mas também não poderia ficar sem notificá-lo, certo?

— Er... Bamb... Kimi-san me ligou hoje mais cedo chamando nós dois ao parque da cidade, mas eu acho que não vou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e isso só resultou em mais nervosismo da parte de Tamao, que aguardava uma resposta do outro para finalizar a ligação.

— A-ah... Shitara, você pode ir se quiser, eu confirmei que iria, mas posso ligar pra Kimi-san e canc...

— Dá pra calar a boca por um instante? Francamente... eu estava pensando, Konno no baka.

— S-sumanai...

— Não... não precisa pedir desculpas, mas você vai ter de ligar pra Kimi e avisar que não vamos... por curiosidade, por que desistiu? Esqueceu de algum compromisso?

O capricorniano calou-se e o aquariano apenas revirou os olhos enquanto esperava por uma resposta. Sabia que Konno era complicado em certos pontos, mas apesar disso, ainda gostava bastante do melhor amigo.

— Não... é que eu cheguei à conclusão de que eu só estou atrapalhando vocês dois... eu sei que se eu não estivesse com vocês no último encontro, provavelmente vocês teriam uma noite juntos e...

— Então você viu...? Digo, eu não pensei que...

— Você estava excitado com os toques da Kimi-san, mas eu entendo, ela é mesmo muito bonita, mas acho que é demais para mim.

— T-teme! — Imprecou ao ouvir de Konno que tinha sido visto em tão indecente estado, mas a voz chorosa do outro acabou deixando-o com um pouco de pena. — Argh, esquece... Mas de onde diabos tirou essas conclusões... quer dizer, a Kimi parece gostar bastante de você, ou ela não chamaria nós dois.

— Vocês dois andam bastante juntos... eu sei que não sou tão bonito ou tenho roupas bonitas como você, ent...

— Urusai... quem disse que você não era, idiota? Só precisa ser um pouco mais confiante... Ah, saco... Tá em casa?

"Shitara..."

— Sim...

— Estou indo ai, então nem pense em fugir!

— Mas que... — Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, a ligação tinha sido finalizada. Bem, provavelmente teria um Shitara puto batendo em sua porta logo mais.

* * *

"Por que diabos ele se importa? Ele deveria achar bom, já que agora terá a Kimi-san só pra ele..."

Não parava de pensar nos motivos de Shitara e, quando menos esperou, a campainha estava a tocar; da janela de seu quarto podia vê-lo em frente à porta principal. Estava vestindo uma camisa vermelha com um calção bege... Simples, mas nele ficava belo e era isso o que irritava e abalava a auto estima de Konno.

— Já estou indo!

Gritou quando lembrou que não tinha ninguém em casa para atendê-lo, e desceu as escadas rapidamente, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com os olhos vermelhos e irritados do menor.

"Ótimo."

— Er...

— Vai... me deixa entrar logo de uma vez. — Revirou os olhos enquanto a maior saia de seu caminho... O aquariano mal humorado tratou de sentar-se no sofá de braços cruzados, enquanto o outro trancava a porta e suspirava, tentando se acalmar.

— Eu não entendo porque quis vir aqui... O que eu disse pelo telefone não foi o bastante.

— Claro que não... Mas que idiota... Você acha tudo aquilo de você?

Tamao sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Seiji, sabendo que quando tinha aquele cara irritado era um pouco difícil acalmar seus ânimos... então só lhe restava ouvir.

— Não sou eu que acho, todos acham isso... e ainda têm medo de mim por ser o presidente do grêmio.

Shitara o fitou sério e então se debruçou sobre o amigo, pondo uma das mãos no braço do estofado enquanto a outra apoiava-se no encosto, próxima ao ombro de Konno. Encarava-o de uma forma penetrante e desconcertante enquanto os olhos verdes do outro se desviaram para um local qualquer, não sabendo o que dizer.

— E se eu disse que não estava de pau duro por causa da Kimi? Eu fiquei excitado por sua culpa, baka... mas você sempre foi idiota demais pra perceber... Teme.

Tamao arregalou os olhos e não sabia se empurrava o outro, o batia ou sumia... Estava difícil de escolher e ainda mais de acreditar que Shitara gostava de garotos...

— P-pervertido...

— Eu sei, mas esse é o nosso último ano de colégio juntos e não sabia mais se poderia esconder isso de você... principalmente porque só tinha aceitado esses encontros a três por sua causa.

— Shitara...

— Você nunca aceitaria sair comigo se a Kimi não viesse junto, então me sinto mal por ela... afinal ela parece gostar de mim.

Desfez a posição, sentando-se novamente, mas quando iria começar a falar mais alguma coisa, recebeu uma tapa na face, não acreditando que o tão gentil e calmo Konno Tamao o tinha batido.

— Teme...

E mesmo que quisesse devolver a tapa com um soco, não se via capaz diante daquela expressão... Culpa? Dúvida? Shitara estava prestes a se desculpar, algo que raramente fazia. E depois, na escola, não saberia como encará-lo, afinal aquilo foi muito mais que uma rejeição, foi uma traição.

— Sum... — E teve o colarinho da camisa puxado enquanto seus lábios eram tomados pelos do maior com tamanha vontade, que se perguntava por que diabos tinha apanhado pela confissão.

— Prove...

— Provar?

— Que você sente desejo por mim e que eu não sou um perdedor.

"Konno... idiota, você não é!"

Shitara mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo seu rosto corar, enquanto o de Konno não ficava para trás. Ao passo que tomara uma iniciativa tão importante, não sabia como fazer agora que já tinha proposto.

— Quer uma prova? Pode fazer comigo o que quiser e eu não vou me importar.

Semicerrou os olhos e circundou o quadril do outro com as pernas, trazendo o rapaz de óculos para si enquanto era tomado em um ósculo muito mais passional. Seus belos olhos vermelhos fecharam-se... Suas mãos se detiveram no rosto do mais alto por um tempo, sentindo a aspereza da barba ralíssima do amigo e depois passaram a trilhar os braços bem feitos de Tamao enquanto sua cabeça delirava ao contato do corpo alheio ao seu.

"Por Deus, ele é tão gostoso... porra, Konno."

As mãos do capricorniano o tiravam de órbita, tocando em Shitara onde bem queria e no fundo sabia que aquilo não era somente uma reafirmação... tinha ficado com tesão por saber que o menor tinha pensamentos pervertidos ao seu respeito.

— Konno...

— Por que então ficava excitado quando a Kimi te tocava?

Os lábios de Tamao se encontravam a roçar no pescoço de Seiji e este apenas gemeu, tentando pôr seus pensamentos nos devidos lugares antes de responder qualquer coisa.

— Eu imaginava... Ah... que era você me tocando. E gostava de ver você com ciúmes porque você parecia bravo...

— Você... se excitava porque me imaginava de tocando de forma bruta, é isso?

Tamao o fitou incrédulo, sentindo a irritação diminuir e nem sequer entendia porque estava tão irritado com o amigo quando fora ele mesmo que o atacara daquela maneira nada descente. Shitara assentiu e olhou para baixo, vendo o pequeno volume que se formava sob a sua bermuda.

— É assim que eu fico por você, Konno... está irritado?

— Na verdade, não... Eu... Eu posso tocar você mesmo, Shitara?

— S-sim, idiota... não me faça repetir.

As mãos trêmulas de Tamao foram parar no cós da bermuda de Seiji, que apenas observava-o tirá-la aos poucos, engolindo em seco por saber que estavam a agir como dois pervertidos... Ainda mais por ele, de uma família nobre, estar se submetendo daquela forma a qualquer um — ainda mais um homem! — em plena sala de estar deste.

O capricorniano observava o membro do outro, coberto pela boxer que utilizava, ainda tímido, mas criou coragem e o tocou experimentalmente, apenas pressionando-o e alisando-o, tendo em resposta um suspiro e alguns gemidos do rapaz de cabelos prata. Este o fitava desconcertado enquanto aguardava pela próxima ação de Tamao.

— I-isso, continua...

Tamao respirou audivelmente enquanto acatava o pedido do pianista. Não deixava de tentar encontrar a lógica de estar fazendo aquilo com Shitara quando, há pouco mais de uma hora, estava a pensar em Kimi e a lamentar-se por tê-la perdido. Shitara esteve jogando sujo com a moça para ficar com Konno, então isso significava que Kimi estaria livre para este. Não seria a chance perfeita? Mas não se via fazendo isso...

"Eu já não sei mais se consigo pensar na Kimi-san da mesma forma..."

Movimentava o dedão a pressionar a glande do membro de Seiji que, insatisfeito com aquele mero toque, segurou a mão do outro e a pôs por inteiro sobre seu pênis, gemendo de forma provocativa.

— Não precisa ter vergonha, Kaichou... Logo será a minha vez de fazer o mesmo.

Tamao fez uma careta e o pequeno apenas riu, friccionando a mão do outro em seu sexo enquanto gemia sem pudores. Foi apenas depois de segundos que o homem de óculos assimilou as palavras do menor, remexendo nervosamente nestes com a mão livre, sentindo os dedos de sua outra começarem a ficar viscosos. O rosto de Shitara e suas atitudes se mantinham tão lúbricas que era difícil se concentrar em uma só parte daquele corpo diante de si e Tamao, que se encontrava em dúvidas há pouco, estava convicto que desejava sentir Shitara devolver suas carícias, e como queria!

— Ah... não me chame de Kaichou, baka... é constrangedor...

E o menor apenas sorriu por ver aquele ar fofo e envergonhado que só o outro tinha. Não eram experientes, mas também não eram tão bobos ao ponto de não saberem o básico no que fariam. Apenas deixaram acontecer ali, corpo a corpo... abraçavam-se e beijavam-se com tamanho desespero, tal como se fosse algo proibido, ou talvez apenas estivessem ansiosos e envolvidos demais pelo momento para ligar.

— Não há ninguém em casa, Sei... não há porque prender os gemidos.

Tamao dizia arfante, mas carinhoso contra a orelha delicada do outro rapaz. Este tratou de abrir mais as penas enquanto sentia o pênis do outro entrar e sair de dentro de si, tremendo com as tantas sensações que seu corpo o trazia. Ter seu nome chamado daquela forma poderia irritá-lo em outra ocasião, mas vindo de Konno de forma tão doce nada conseguiu dizer.

— B-baka... Nhng... Ah... Tamao... — E fez o mesmo com o nome do outro, tendo a boca tomada em um beijo delicioso. Deixava que a língua do recém amante invadisse-a e a tomasse da forma que desejava. Foi então quando sentiu um prazer ainda maior quando as estocadas erráticas acertaram um ponto dentro de si. — Ah! M-mais... Tamao-kun, mete mais forte...

Mordia o lábio enquanto sentia o corpo maior acima de si mover-se com mais vigor do que já fazia, embriagado de excitação pelos comandos que o aquariano o dava. Sentia seu membro pulsar dentro do ânus quente e viscoso pelo lubrificante... quem diria que usaria aquelas coisas com um homem? De qualquer forma não tinham usado preservativo e quando Shitara passou a pressioná-lo com as pernas a ir mais fundo, sabia que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Seiji se encolhia em seus braços, gemia e pedia por mais, mesmo quando Konno tinha dado tudo de si naquilo. Sentia as unhas do platinado trilharem suas costas com força enquanto era mordido nos braços e pescoço. O apertava com tamanha força que se surpreendia com as próprias atitudes, mas aquele membro duro e pulsante entre os dois era o que estava deixando-o maluco e queria que o amigo gozasse somente com aquela fricção gostosa.

— Ah... Nhnam... T-Tamao-kun... Goza em mim... Anhm... — Este o beijava no pescoço, vendo como o corpo do outro reagia a esses últimos contatos seus, tremendo e cedendo quando o orgasmo o alcançou.

Seiji fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o sêmen sujar os abdomens de ambos. Seu corpo ainda contraía e tremia, tornando seu ânus ainda mais apertado do que já era... as expressões... O rosto corado e desfeito de Shitara também levava Konno à perdição e movendo-se sem limites, tal como se fosse um animal selvagem em busca de alívio, grunhiu e deixou-se levar, gozando sem culpa dentro de Seiji.

— Konno... maldito... não devia ter gozado dentro.

O rapaz de olhos rubi deu um cascudo na cabeça do mais alto, que encontrava-se deitado em seu peito. Quando este ouviu sua queixa, apenas o olhou com certa culpa, tal como se temesse ser repreendido, mas Seiji sorriu e o puxou para mais um beijo.

— Hey... ainda se acha todas aquelas coisas?

— Não... na verdade eu apenas estava confuso, Shitara...

— Confuso?

— Porque no fundo a minha admiração pela sua forma de se vestir e portar, agora eu sei, era desejo. Então não acho que seja com a Kimi que eu deva namorar... q-quer dizer...

— O-oi... Não me diga que vai me pedir em namoro... constrangedor, Konno no baka. — As bochechas de Shitara coraram, tal como imagina-se de um tsundere.

— Hahaha, eu digo e peço... Idiota... e namorado.

Deu um selinho no pequeno reclamão e ficarão daquela forma por um tempo... até lembrarem que ali era o sofá da casa e que a qualquer hora poderiam ser pegos. Bem, de qualquer forma foi um belo dia.

"Melhor do que poderia ter imaginado. Nunca pensei que Shitara fosse assim..."

— E Konno, vamos trocar esses seus óculos por lentes... Você parece imbecil usando eles.

O capricorniano apenas revirou os olhos... Não tinha ganhado apenas um namorado, como também um chato... Mas com isso poderia lidar e sorriu de forma doce antes de começarem a limpar toda a sujeira que haviam feito juntos.


End file.
